122534-dont-be-a-gear-snob
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Your gear sucks" is not equivalent to "I'm having trouble not pulling agro, what skills are you using?" If you're doing the latter, good on you. If you're doing random queue premades deal with what you get. If you're in full DS gear you're the odd duck with your crazy gear in starter content (a statement, not a personal attack). Adventures should be a place for people to learn content and mechanics, including how to tank and hold agro, and to obtain a few pieces of gear before moving onwards to dungeons. | |} ---- ---- I think he's saying you're probably not the problem, since you realize that. He's more likely referring to people raging over a wipe and blaming someone else's gear setup. I would wager that what he's talking about is not constructive advice from an experienced player. | |} ---- Precisely. I'm sorry that message didn't translate. | |} ---- ---- Pricks are a small percentage of the Wildstar population. I'd like to think smaller than the other MMORPGs I've played. But when you queue solo, you roll the dice for times to test for asshattery. The odds of avoiding it slim over time. Someone, somewhere, is just going to leave a bad taste in your mouth. An automated group finder is, essentially, people RNG. Sometimes, you roll the dice and you lose. | |} ---- Haha so true. Still, while pricks can be a minority they do fill more space than your non-prick player. A couple of bad RNG Rolls on Group Finder can deter someone from clicking that button again. I know that guild runs are preferable but that's not the issue here. On a perfect world, Guild or Group Finder groups should be, above anything else, fun. Wildstar style of dungeons makes people less certain of their skills kinda scared after a couple of bad experiences. It's way too easy to fail if you're not experienced and it's way too easy to get demotivated if you have a group with rudeness as it's MO. | |} ---- All dungeons in an automated group finder have that effect, though. The way other games tend to deal with it is by making the content so inconsequential that communication or learning of any kind is completely unnecessary. I'd rather that not be the case; that's half the reason I'm in Wildstar right now. In a perfect world, people are always decent. But this is an MMORPG, those first three letters mean that the people can't be separated without painting the game beige. Whenever you play with someone else, there is a chance they'll ruin your good time, and if you're doing it at random, you're throwing caution to the winds. I've used DF in WoW and I wouldn't consider it a way to find better group experiences. At best, it made me feel like I wasn't in a group, with entire raids essentially soloing their own roles without thinking of anything else. At worst, it made me wish I wasn't in a group, because a wipe in a DF raid tended to get ugly fast. In Wildstar, the possibility of dying is higher, but so seems to be the tolerance for learning. Hell, we were wiping on a normal Mordechai last night over and over while people learned the disco inferno. We had a great time! There's no logical reason this wouldn't work in a PUG, it's just not as common because you only need 1/5 of your group to be "that guy". That guy can make your experience miserable, especially if they're tanking or healing, thus not a dime a dozen. The OP, though, is talking about a pretty specific case that needs to be publicly addressed for the sake of the community. There's giving advice, then there's the kind of person in the GF using people essentially as tissues. The people who teach, who tell people how to gear later and how to hopefully survive now, they're great and can make an experience better for a player learning the ropes. But this isn't about them, it's about the guy who, after a wipe, starts checking gear on the person dying most often and starts railing on them for not knowing what to do. That needs to stop, no matter what game it's in. | |} ---- I did have good Random groups in this game. Good and fun. I also had awful ones, and that's to be expected. There's no solution for something that is personal to a certain player. There's no mechanics that can avoid rude people being rude. Also, any system that could be used to "incentive" people to not being rude would probably be exploited by... rude people. Asshatery in MMOs is something we learn to live with, and has no "mechanic" solution as I see it. A game mechanic can't force someone into the Wheaton's Law. :P | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Letting people know what is better and what works is something completely different than spend the next hour exploding in rage towards the player or simply leaving with some harsh words. I rather have someone telling me, calmly, something like "seems that your gear is not up to the task here. Let's try once more and call it if it doesn't work" than someone raging, giving the profanity filter extra-hours of work, just to leave the next second. | |} ---- That's fine, but how do new people know this? I've met people that get to level 50 and then say, "ok, looks like adventures are the next thing!" and hop right into them. That's not a surprising mindset. Where is it that people are expressly told, "Hey, have someone craft a set of mediocre gear for you and put runes in it". I've seen people in the world, or popped into dungeons with some, seen their gear, and then ran off to the AH, bought some power cores, spent 50 gold max, and improved their AP by 400+ points. Some people just don't know. I'm pretty delighted when I hear back from them on how much easier and enjoyable such a little gold and time investment on my part has made their game. My main gripe is that people that are already at 2500 AP or better, with some crafted and runed gear, and still getting crapped on. Some of you people seem to be taking this personally. If you do, it probably doesn't apply to you. Unfortunately, most of the people this applies to will be so oblivious it will be lost completely to them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yesterday, we were tank, healer (me) and one warrior dps doing random vet queues. Our warrior did 66% of the damage, tank did 10% and well rest was the two dps guys. We instructed the 6 different guys we got over the 3 runs to train interrupts - and they did very well. They got carried, but learned something in the process! | |} ---- Don't you mean vet adventures over vet shiphands, since that really isn't a feat... | |} ---- Reread my post. Any 'easy' content can become a huge pain when one players it a total nitwit. | |} ---- In 8 months of playing and doing 100s and 100's of group content... I've not heard a single person complain about another players gear (pvp boosters aside) | |} ---- I see it pretty much on a daily basis. It's more than just gear people ask to disband or will just leave if playing with inexperienced or new players. It's why LFG que times are so awful cause the majority of the player base either uses a premade or doesn't que. | |} ---- You think I'd make this thread for some slight I merely imagined? I've had friends get crapped on by people doing adventures for their gear, which is definitely sufficient for Adventures. Following them getting kicked or vote disbanded I've taken them back into the adventures with other people in dungeon gear at best and completed it no problem. | |} ---- Not to say your friend's didn't tell you that... but I'm sure if they were kicked from a group it had less to do with gear and more to do with either lack of skill or social skills. IE being a jerk and/or rolling need on everything. We'll never know cause we weren't there but I'm tending to lean toward he was probably a jerk. | |} ---- You have a good point but how are new players reaching 50 supposed to know that. I think it is up to Carbine to clearly state the requirements in game. WoW has ilevel. I know when I have the right amount of gear for certain content because my ilevel is high enough. ok woohoo good to go. if not then improve gear Rift has hit rating. I know when my gear is good enough for dungeons and for raids because I can look at my character sheet and see how much hit rating I have and how much is required for the content I want to do. If I don't have enough hit It is clear where to go to get more, can craft, go to the ah or look at vendors to find the piece of gear I need to improve hit rating and now I know exactly where to go or what currency to get to reach the required gear level Wildstar has ?????????????. There is no clear, unambigous and importantly, easy way to tell if your gear measures up to the content you are stepping into edit: perhaps more importantly, the systems in RIft and WoW don't let you queue up for content unless you meet the minimum requirement. there are ways to cheat the system but it is better than nothing edit 2: just for fun I logged into the dominion character I abandoned at level 50, she is still in leveling gear, it ranges from level 41 - 48 gear. I was able to pick up the daily dungeon quest and queue for a random veteran, really that shouldn't have been possible or should at least come with a warning :P. There is no way here gear is good enough to take on that content BUT a new player wont necessarily know that. If they pick up the quest and are able to queue how would they know that they shouldn't | |} ---- So instead of acknowledging a legitimate issue in the gaming social climate you'd prefer to think they're at fault for what, rolling need on gear that didn't drop because they didn't make it to the first boss? I assure you, she was not being a jerk. You've got quite the nerve. | |} ---- There was literally a thread complaining about how Avatus was too easy, and when someone spoke up against the OP his reply was "THIS FROM A 6/9? LAWL" Now I don't know what that means, but that sure sounds like a brand of exclusionary snobbery. | |} ---- I have reread your post twice now, and I have to concure. Keeping someone alive as a healer in a vet shiphand, even someone acting as a nitwit will never become a feat. Just saying. | |} ---- ---- It wasn't my group. I had helped a friend with their gearing up beforehand, crafting items, etc, so I know she had a good started set. Their group spawned a bunker buster and tank on opposite sides of the map in a siege and was then told that her gear and dps sucked, and the group disbanded. After hearing this I got a group together with some other dungeon geared folks and we got silver a few minutes later. Would have been gold but we left a lone saboteur run wild as a tank pulled up. | |} ----